Kyouya's Note book
by MayContainRandomness
Summary: Have you ever wondered what exactly Kyouya does in his note book? A VERY short one-shot. Tiny bit of HaruxHost Club


**Have you ever wondered what exactly Kyouya writes in his notebook? If you want to know read on... (It's gonna be a very short story)**

**I don't own Ouran or any of these characters.**

Another day, another sleepless night. I really have to stop working out the Club profits at three in the morning. Though Kyouya.

He was slumped on one of the couches in the third music room. The noise around him was giving him a head ache.

'Gotta keep calm... can't get mad. It would be bad for reputation,' he murmured to himself.

'Hey!' said Tamaki jumping up behind him. Then he started one of his long dramatic rants. Nobody was listening.

'Hey, you look kind of annoyed,' commented Hikaru. Kyouya didn't bother with one of his fake smiles; he just glared at the curious twin over his glasses, his eyes had dark shadows under them. Hikaru jumped back from the scary look.

'Maybe you should get some sleep, you seem tired,' suggested Kaoru. Noticing the dark prince's reaction, it was just like when they woke him up to go to the commoner expo.

'I suppose a few minutes before the guests come wouldn't hurt,' agreed Kyouya in a flat voice.

No-one heard his response as they had already started bickering again. Kyouya sighed and closed his eyes.

The hosts were only aware that Kyouya had fallen asleep when his notebook and pen clattered to the floor. The twins and Tamaki stopped their argument about which Haruhi like more and Huni and Mori turned away from the cake they (or mostly Huni) had been eating. Kyouya had his head leant back and his mouth was slightly open, snoring gently.

'Wow, never thought Kyouya would be one to snore,' said Haruhi.

'Who cares, this is a once in a life time chance to see what he actually writes in that notebook of his,' said Hikaru grinning evilly, Kaoru decided to grin evilly too.

'That's mean and an invasion of privacy!' cried Tamaki.

'Yeah, you shouldn't really be looking through people's stuff,' said Haruhi. Huni and Mori nodded in agreement behind her.

'True, but think of how many times has he invaded _your _privacy,' said the twins together. This brought all of the boys crowding round the small notebook. Haruhi wasn't convinced and stood frowning at them with her large, chocolate brown eyes.

Hikaru flicked through the pages of the notebook, they started to get bored when all they found were notes about Haruhi's debts and the club finances. Then, on the last few pages they discovered something they never thought Kyouya would do. The last ten pages were filled doodles, not just any doodles. When they found these doodles Tamaki gasped and fainted dramatically on the floor in shock. The twins grinned scarily at Kyouya, then at Haruhi.

'What?' she asked in confusion.

'Never though Kyouya felt that way, did we Takashi?' Huni turned to his cousin.

'Ah,' nodded Mori, he actually was very shocked, as you can tell by his amazing reaction (sarcasm).

'Will someone tell me what is going on?' demanded Haruhi. The twins signalled for her to come see for herself. Haruhi sighed in defeat and walked over to look in the note book.

'Eh?' squeaked Haruhi when she looked at the pages, then looked at Kyouya who was still deep asleep, 'he doesn't... does he?'

Tamaki had woken up but when he saw the doodles he immediately sank to the floor again. Haruhi nearly followed him but just manage to get a grip of herself.

The doodles consisted of small stick figures names Kyouya and Haruhi holding hands or skipping and lots of hearts and smiley faces filled up the rest of the space. This was definitely _not _what anyone expected they would find in Kyouya's note book.

When Kyouya woke up the twins held the pages in front of his face, first he blushed a deep red and glanced at Haruhi was also blushing with embarrassment, then he gave them all one of his scary smiles and pushed his glasses further up his nose. Now everybody was scared.

When Haruhi received her mail the next day, she opened it and doubled over with laughter. They were all exactly like Kyouya's note book but labelled with different names, it seemed all of the host members had as secret. She only stopped laughing when she remembered she had to breathe.

**Hope you liked it**

**Review please!**


End file.
